Maybe i'm loveable
by RavenDoe
Summary: Harry is forced to go shopping alone in London and is roughly pushed down on the ground by a stranger. Who is this gorgeous man and why is Harry being lifted into his limousine.. ? Male x Male, may contain mild naughtyness... Bashing at least Dumbledore at the moment, will probably be more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Greetings readers, I've come to you withholding another ''fantastically'' written story. As i'm writing i'm sitting in my new armchair drinking some lemon tea with some white chocolate at the side. This term has been hectic to say the least and even though most of my loved once that supported me during this hellish time won't be able to read this i'm so very great full nonetheless.

Back to the main point, this is another take on a love story between a 28 years old man and a 18 years young teen, Harry and Akihiko of course.

Now to differ this from my first story ever written i've decided that i'll have Akihiko travel to England instead.. oohh so very original, not.

**Disclaimers: **I do not legally own the two famous books/manga.

-, Once again i'd like to apologise for the miss usage of the english language and grammar mistakes.

**Warnings: **This is a male x male sort of situation.. i would advice to not read it if you are a rude arsehole.

**Maybe i'm loveable? **

The sun shines brightly through the closed curtains inside of a far to small bedroom. Another day in your personal hell equaled another day of living. Most people would think it as a good thing, right?

But no, not Harry. 'cause Harry isn't like most people, Harrys is tired, he doesn't want to fight anymore; he just wants to be.

He crawled up from his position on the floor, since he had only made it so far since his body decided to collapse as soon as he sat his foot inside his room, and went on his way to get dressed in his oversized hand me downs. This hassle was caused by exhaustion from all the chores he had to do the day before would probably be forced to do every other single. bloody. day.

So yes, this was Harrys ''prison'' he'd been left at as an infant and he was not overly grateful for that.

To start of; Harrys uncle was fat, and that is putting it kindly, while his aunt is far to skinny to be considered healthy. His cousin could almost rival his uncles weight while he himself was equally as skinny as his aunt, thought not by choice he might add.

The family looked as dysfunctional as they were but not because of the obvious obesity or anorexic conditions most of the neighbours concluded. No this family, besides it's obvious health problems and anger issues, were living together with the saviour of the magical society and had been since he'd been taken in, unwanted of course.

Since Harrys relatives wasn't overly fond of the thought of living together with a magical freak they'd made sure to show him their disapproval by conducting him to physical labor, verbal abuse and occasionally they'd hit him, either with the smelting stick Dudley possessed or a ruff fist in the ribcage, to show their dislike for his ''kind''.

Though Harry thought his uncle took out his anger on him not because he was a wizard necessarily, but because he was afraid of him because he couldn't relate to/- or understand it. His aunt was the same but also differed from her husbands fears. She wasn't afraid of him, instead she was afraid of her own jealousy she felt towards magic in general.

Either way, Harry was their punching bag and was always the one to take responsibility for their frustration.

As Harry was done dressing he heard his aunts shrill voice call him down to make breakfast. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food, though he doubted he would get any.

As he made his way down stairs he winced as he now felt exactly how sore his body was. His muscles were overly exhausted and since he hadn't gotten much time to heal they hurt whenever he moved a limb.

''Breakfast boy! And make it something extra special, today is me and Petunias anniversary and i want it to be perfect!'' He bellowed and Harry shivered in disgust when Vernon tried to purr out his aunts name.

Harry started making banana crunch muffins, omelette with cucumber and salmon filling and some coffee. He didn't know what would be preferred at the anniversary breakfast table so he just started making something, using the expensive stuff his uncle bought just to brag about how high up in his job he currently were.

He could see that his efforts were appreciated when his aunt gushed over the overly pricy fish and his uncles meaty chest were pushed out in pride.

Harry of course did not partake in the consummation of food and was sent outside to weed the garden. Harry was grateful that his uncle had forgotten that he'd already done it the day before, giving Harry an opportunity to rest.

An hour and a half later he was told to go shopping in London and was not to be back before 11 p.m. Harry had started arguing about the fact that if he was to walk back and fort between Surrey and London he'd probably wouldn't be back until 3 a.m in the morning.

A head whack or two later Harry was on his way towards London with his pocket filled with lose cash and a grocery list. Not only did he have to walk by foot, he'd had to shop for food he knew would be to heavy for him to carry. He could only hope that his uncle had miscalculated and that there would be enough cash over for him to take a taxi home.

Harry was mentally beating himself up about the fact that if he hadn't argued he could have sneaked up and gotten his pounce and key from below the lose board in his room, he could have taken a visit into Gringotts and exchanged some of the galleons to muggle money and just relaxed for a few hours but nooo he had to come up with that plan to late.

It took about 4 hours for Harry to arrive to his shopping destination and Harry was so tired that he felt like crying. He sat down on a bench and breathed out. His muscles ached his head pounded and there where still so much to do.

Harry looked at the clock that read 3 p.m and he was about to tear his hair out of his scalp he had walked for 4 hours and he knew that the shopping would take another at least 6 hours since he didn't know where to look for all the stuff he was about to buy and than he had to walk for four hours just to get home.

He signed one last time before making his way toward a store he'd guessed he could buy some of the food that stood on the list. But Harry didn't make it that far.

In about a second he found himself on the ground with a tall, ash blond man looming over him with a shocked expression.

''I'm so sorry, are you okay? I didn't watch my steps an-,'' Harry cut him of even more flustered than the man on top of him.

''I'm fine, think about yourself first! Your the one that's bleeding!'' Harry stated in panic. As the older man was help up buy some redheaded woman he stood and brushed himself of. Harry had not seen the man at all, he had been far to occupied making out what his aunts handwriting said.

Harry finally met the taller mans eyes that where widened with shock and .. something else. Harry suddenly realised that he had been acting rude, he had always had a thing for being oblivious about his actions when it came to people being hurt.

''I'm sorry sir, i was just caught of guard and then there was blood and I-,'' Harry was cut of guard when he heard the older man chuckle and the redhead softly giggle.

''It's just a scrape, nothing to worry about. You sure you didn't hurt yourself?'' The ash blond man asked with a genuine smile.

Harry was feeling drawn to the man, his lavender eyes that held such rich emotions, the sound of the soft baritone voice chuckling in fondness and the overall attractive aura the man emitted. Harry nodded softly, his body had already hurt in the beginning so he didn't really notice if he were hurt or not in the fall. ''I'm fine..''.

''Akihiko Usami, pleasure to met you.'' The taller man introduced himself, keeping the same fondness shining through his eyes. Harry looked at the hand and then up again, smiling for the first time all summer.

''Harry Potter, the pleasure is all mine.'' Harry felt giddy, and it was something he had never felt before. He had felt a slight nervousness while talking to Cho before but he had never been attracted to her. It was more of a nervousness for being found out, he had only made his interest known about her 'cause of peer-pressure and to get Ginny of his back, not because he was genuinely interested.

He heard the redhead hackle when they had obliviously steered at each other for a while. Harry blushed and looked away as Akihiko averted his attention towards the woman who was tapping her clock.

''Oh right..'' Akihiko signed, ''It seems i've to get a move on, i have some business to attend to. Though i wouldn't be opposed to coffee sometime as a token to forgiveness.'' He offered and looked excited at the thought. Harry was about to accepted until he remembered where he was staying.

''I've to decline, my.. i'm-, I don't think that i've got the time..'' Harry ended awkwardly, he wanted to, he really did, but he knew he would get into trouble and it wasn't like he had anyway, other than the number to privet drive, to hand over to Akihiko so it simply was not to be..

''I'm sure you could spare me an hour tomorrow, a teen like yourself can't have that much going on during the summer can you?'' Akihiko asked as he tried to find away to meet up with the teen once more, this could be the last time right?

_'If you only knew..'_ Harry thought bitterly as he signed. Nope, there weren't anyway he could sneak out for hours, not being caught and he was sure he would be sporting a serious fever at the end of the day and probably be aloud a rest day tomorrow, if he was sick enough.

''I'm sorry but i can't, it was nice meeting you though.'' Harry said as he made his way to turn around and leave, he was sure he'd otherwise would to something stupid.

''Wait, can i at least get your number? Maybe we could work something up?'' Harry was about to ask him why it was so important to get a coffee, it wasn't like he own him anything Harry had just been as reckless and was about to tell him so when he was once again bumped into but this time the strangers arm was pushed into his ribcage and he emitted a yelp of pain and surprise before he could stop himself.

''You were hurt! Why didn't you tell me!'' Akihiko was now looking frustrated, worried and guilty and Harry didn't like the look at all.

''No, no this wasn't from the fall i.. earlier i-, i'm a real klutz so this normal.. eheh..'' Harry was now looking for a escape route, he couldn't get caught, if he was he was sure he would be dead before Voldemort got the chance.

''Aikawa cancel the meeting, and call the hotel that i'll need a spare set of robes and washcloth to be ready.'' He ordered and received a 'yes sir' without any protest, shocking Akihiko slightly.

Harry was lifted up in bridal style before he could react and were now moving briskly towards a black limousine.

''Let me go! I don't have time for this and you obviously doesn't either!'' Harry was now putting up as much of a fight he could with the injuries he had.

''I'm sure your matters can wait and mine is already canceled.'' Akihiko answered calmly, worried when he noticed the panicking look he received from the teen. Surely grocery shopping wasn't that much of hassle?

After 15 minutes of trashing he settled down, they were just a few meters from the car and Harry decided to just go along with it, he was sure that weather or not he succeeded with todays chore he would be punished for something and why not rest while you have the chance right?

''Finally stopped fighting?'' He heard the smugness oozing of the question and Harry sent a glare in return.

''Well it's not like you're going to let me go.'' Harry answered and looked out the window of the expensive limousine.

''Glad you realised it,'' He chuckled when he once again received a glare for his teasing. He like the kid, he was extremely beautiful despise the clothing and seemed to have some sort of charm that captained you instantly. He was shorter than most teenage boys and had midnight black hair that, despised being long and unruly, looked silky smooth and akihiko just wanted to comb his fingers through it. And the eyes, the eyes were the cherry on top. Not because of the beautiful emerald colour, nor the size of the gorgeous orbs that was surrounded by sinfully long lashes that emitted a feel of innocent.

No, it was the emotion that shined through them, fear, worry, care, joy, amusement, you name it; all could be seen if you'd pay attention and the knowledge that he found through them were something that made him more and more curious.

Akihiko was intrigued and excited for the first time since his one-sided crush on Takahiro ended, maybe this trip wasn't so bad at all?

**A/N**: Yep, this was the introduction to the knew story. Lately i've given up hope for the other story, but, i'm still going to end it so don't worry all of you who likes Beauty in Japan, It will continue shortly.

Other than that i don't have much to say.

Review, fallow and favourite if you'd like to see more.

-, Until the next chapter, farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Greetings readers, It has come to my attention that i am a very lazy person.. and it bit me in my bottom..

A very lovely review was sent to me explaining that my distance between Surrey and London was so.. so very wrong. It is actually more like 10 hours by foot and he would surely have collapsed in his condition ... but i just winged it i guess.

I didn't do any research about the IRL distance when i wrote it and.. well just say it was inaccurate.

Now it would be lovely if y'all could just.. go along with it? I don't really want to change the story since i don't really want harry to have a way of getting home without using the Dursley money .. or well something like that at least.. just **DON'T THINK TO MUCH ABOUT IT.**

**Disclaimers: **I do not legally own the two famous books/manga.

-, Once again i'd like to apologise for the miss usage of the english language and grammar mistakes.

**Warnings: **This is a male x male sort of situation.. i would advice to not read it if you are a rude arsehole.

**Maybe i'm loveable? **

''You know that i can walk on my own right?'' Harry was currently being carried to the elevator by the obviously rich muggle.

Akihiko chuckled at the boys annoyance, "I know." He answered shortly in amusement and Harry could feel the older mans chest rumble once again in a low chuckle.

Despite his annoyance he was grateful towards man, he had always been wary of adults but instead of feeling uncomfortable about the attention he felt safe and secure.

As they reached the door, that Harry assumed would be Akihiko's hotel room, Harry was replaced in the older mans arms. Akihiko had been carrying him "princess style" and was now holding him with one arm. To say that Harry was impressed was an understatement and it didn't go unnoticed.

As the door opened Harry felt his eyes bulge out from his eye sockets in amazement, he had never been in such luxury. Sure he'd visit his godfather at the order hideout but grimmauld place, despite being a mansion, was way past its glory days.

"You like it?" Akihiko asked in obvious amusement, Harry didn't know how to answer him so he just nodded his head while gazing around. It was beautifully decorated and it smelled fresh and cleaned inside but he didn't like the largeness of the room. He could appreciate it, but he rather not live their himself.

Akihiko placed him on the sofa in the living room area and told him to stay put. Harry eyes fallowed the mans movements, he wasn't too wary of the man but he couldn't say he trusted him completely; he was kinda kidnapped after all..

''You don't have to look so suspicious you know?'' The older of the two men said as he looked behind himself to see Harry eying him. Despite their friendly banter he knew the boy didn't trust easily.

''Hmpf, you say that even though you brought me here against my will.'' Harry answered and heard the older man chuckle as he walked over with a wet towel and some bandages.

''I guess i did,'' His answer was short but filled with playful emotions. ''Now, how about we get you out of that shirt so we could take a look at the damage?''

''It was you that started bleeding! I'm fine you on the otherha-''

''Are you kidding me?,'' Akihiko now looked offended as he stared at the younger one. ''Are you offending my intellect?,'' When he only received a negative shake of the head he continued. ''Good 'cause i'm not. Now take of the shirt or i will do it for you.''

Harry was now glaring at the mans demand. He knew that the muggles threat was legit so he decided to save them all some struggle. He heard a gasp as he took of the shirt but wasn't about to comment it.

''..How?'' It was asked in a choked whispered voice. Akihiko wasn't foolish enough to even consider that all of these injuries was from the fall. The boy had no deep cuts but was bruised 65 % of his upper body. Nothing seemed broken but he could almost bet on that his ribcage was sprainedin a few places.

Harry didn't know how to answer him. He couldn't tell that it was caused from his relatives but he knew that Akihiko would deduce everything before he had a chance to leave.

''let's just say my life hasn't been easy and i've accepted that.'' He refused to look the man in the eyes and see pity, Harry would just be disappointed once more.

Akihiko could almost be certain that this was a case of abuse, still Harry didn't act that way. Harry was a remarkable teenager. Instead of flinching away from touch he only showed slight discomfort, instead of submitting to demands he challenged him instead. Harry had developed a personality, an identity instead of just going along with life.

''Hmm..I don't doubt that.'' he answered back as he crouched before him. He was pleased to notice that there was very few scars and that they were pale enough to indicate that they were old. Nothing, except the bruises, indicated severe physical abuse.

''You hungry?'' Akihiko asked as he started to move towards the closet to get the child one of his shirt, they would be big but he rather see him have that instead of the grey oversized shirt the boy was currently sporting.

Harry sighed in confusion, the man was not acting as he expected which both relived him and made him suspicious. What was the man playing at?

''Yeah? But i shouldn't stray to long, i need to get back home before my relatives starts to wonder were i'm at.'' Harry said as he accepted the shirt without arguing, he'd noticed that Akihiko were just as stubborn as he, if not more, and that it was easier to go along with him instead of fighting him.

''Let them wonder then 'cause you're not leavening until i say so.'' Harry could only gape at the foreign man. Was he serious? He was serious. Harry glared at him as he saw the mans smirk forming.

''Hmpf! And when is that going to be_ Mr. Kidnapper?''_ Harry asked, trying to provoke the man to revile his plans.

''Depends...'' He answered nonchalantly as he stared at the room service menu.

''On..?'' Harry kept asking.

Akihiko ignored him in favour of ordering food. Harry buttoned up the far to big shirt as he fumed in annoyance at the man.

When Harry was done he turned around to see the older man checking him out with a smirk.

''Cute.'' Was all he said and his smirk widened when he saw Harry blush, this was going to be fun.

**A/N**: Far to short chapter i know! I've got writers block and i don't know how to continue it. PLEASE leave some suggestions and i will see what i can do about it.


End file.
